


The Sum of 365-days’ Worth of Memories and An Assassination Classroom Times A Brand New Emotion Squared

by Burning_Nebula12



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nebula12/pseuds/Burning_Nebula12
Summary: A very short Kario One-shot about Nakamura confessing her feelings. But...Read to find out more~(because in the canon, they are just friends)English and summary sucks, but it may be good.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Sum of 365-days’ Worth of Memories and An Assassination Classroom Times A Brand New Emotion Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me with my second work, this time, a one shot. Hope you enjoy and feel free to check out my other work. English sucks, so revisions may be made.

Who would have guessed that this would happen? Maybe with his vast intelligence, he saw it coming.

I certainly did not.

The last year of middle school was crazy. I’m sure you know the story: alien octopus that wasn’t actually an alien came, was our teacher, assassination, studying, blah, blah, blah… Valentine’s Day, friends in love, other secrets, and then the sad graduation from the class.

Now, I know none of us will forget that happened (for many reasons), but we needed to move on.

I wish Koro-sensei told me how annoying being a teenager in high school would be.

No, no, the actually “education” part wasn’t hard because he already prepared us for that. What he didn’t prepare us for…

…was experiencing a brand new emotion.

Ugh, yes! I know I confessed about liking Nagisa in middle school, but that was just infatuation! I actually never liked anyone until high school.

Okay, I’ll get to the point: I like my best friend,

Karma Akabane.

We were friends in middle school; we weren’t best friends, just friends. I knew Nagisa had a deeper connection with him anyways. But, we did have a lot of fun shipping all of our class members and making fun of Nagisa for looking like a girl; we were an amazing duo, partners in crime.

I don’t regret those days, not even for a second. (Okay, maybe I was a bit harsh on Nagisa, but he seemed okay with it… so…) I enjoyed it, that classroom where the ones who had no place in society made their own place.

And here at high school, I miss them, especially that red head. Did I mention that I love his hair? It reflects his personality, messy yet so organized at the same time, looks rough but is actually quite soft (I pat him once in secret so don’t tell him), and most of all, the way it’s like burning flames that will never go out.

At first, I thought it was just because we were together for so long, and he was there with me almost every day. But, I soon realized that this went past admiration and was something else, something deeper and closer to the heart: love. I wanted his affection more than anything.

But a part of me says I will never get it.

He was never one for romance, if not a tool for manipulating people. I know that he would probably fall in love will someone better than me; after all, it was only 365 days.

Yet with that thinking, I have managed to get to this point where I can openly talk about my feelings with someone. That’s how strong that feeling is; it helped me through the years we were apart, in hopes I would see him again. I think it might have even doubled, or was squared (if you want to put it in math terms), while he was competing with the “Great Asano Jr”.

Damn, I want to see him again. I want to scream “I LOVE YOU!” in his face just to see his reaction.

Well, that’s all for now. If you see him, tell him his friend Rio said hi.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please tell me because I'm sure I can improve it somehow. Thanks for reading, I know it's short.


End file.
